


Now You're Thinking In Portals

by Queerily_kai, velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Atlantis, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Made up Language, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Swearing, almost a stargate fusion if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerily_kai/pseuds/Queerily_kai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: On the island of Crete, what was supposed to be a relaxing holiday turns into a nightmare when Steve is sucked through a portal to who knows where. Bucky and the team try to get him back, but it may be down to Steve to get himself home.





	Now You're Thinking In Portals

**Author's Note:**

> velvetjinx: first of all, thank you so much to Kai for drawing amazingly inspirational art! Thanks also to @babydollbucky2 on Twitter for the beta, to all my cheerleaders, and to Disney's Atlantis and the movie Stargate for some of the inspiration. Finally, a million thanks to the mods of this bang for being AWESOME.

It had been a good idea, Steve had thought. A road trip with his best friend, now that Bucky was free of the brainwashing. See some of Europe that neither of them had seen before. Spend some quality time together. 

Turned out that—for Steve, anyway—it wasn’t such a great idea. 

The feelings he’d had for Bucky—had always had for him, it felt like—hadn’t actually gone away in the intervening years, and sharing motel rooms and car space with him without being able to touch was more difficult than he’d anticipated. When Bucky smiled that half smile, the one he reserved just for Steve, it took everything within him not to just lean over and kiss him. As Bucky slept in the next bed over, clad only in his boxers due to the heat, Steve lay awake, uncomfortably hard but refusing to do anything about it. In short, it was torture. 

And yet, Steve was still glad they had embarked on this adventure together. There were too many years spent apart, too much distance between them, and this road trip had gone a long way to break that down until they were just Steve-and-Bucky again. 

They were driving through the mountains of Crete when Bucky pointed to a peculiar rock formation. “What’s that?” he asked, and Steve squinted. 

“No clue; it’s getting too dark to see. Maybe we can come back tomorrow and investigate?” The hotel was only a few miles down the road. 

Bucky frowned. “I hate doubling back. Let’s just have a look now.”

“But it’s nearly dark,” Steve reasoned. “You never know who’s around.”

“So put on your suit and take your shield. I’ll put on my tac gear and take a gun. We’ll be safe as houses.”

Steve sighed, but pulled the car over. They changed quickly, and Steve locked the car, striding towards the rock formation. It was strange, almost like it had been chiseled into shape. It was large, and there was some kind of metal veining the rock. It was shaped like a doorway, but large, and Steve had the strangest feeling that if he walked through the archway he would find himself in another place and time. 

He shook his head. Ridiculous thoughts. 

The apex of the arch was pointed towards the sky, and Steve pressed his hand against the cooling rock as the sound of crickets filled the air. 

“Maybe you’re right, Steve,” Bucky said suddenly, and Steve jumped. He’d almost forgotten that Bucky was there. “There’s something weird about this place. I don’t like it.”

“It’s fine, Buck,” Steve murmured, despite his own sense of unease growing. “It’ll be fine.”

Curiously, he placed his hands either side of the arch. The stone was warm under his hands, and getting warmer. 

“What the fuck?” he murmured, and Bucky looked at him curiously. “It’s getting hot—ow!” He dropped his hands from the rock, which had grown so hot that it burned. Steve blew on his hands and shook his head. “Let’s get out of here. I don’t like it.”

“Okay, but lemme get a pic.” Bucky lifted his phone to snap the picture, then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Shit, Steve, _run_!”

“What?” Steve hesitated, following Bucky’s gaze above his head, and wished he hadn’t. Above the apex of the formation a large… something was opening. It looked almost like the portal the Chitauri had used to come through. Steve began to dash towards Bucky, but the portal’s pull was strong, dragging him back and up towards it. It was huge now, galaxies showing inside, and Bucky reached for Steve’s outstretched shield…

As Steve was sucked through the portal, spiraling through space in a strange almost-tunnel.

A few seconds later—only a few seconds—he landed on the floor of a cave. The air was breathable, for a start, which was good, and he rolled into a crouched position, preparing for any forthcoming threats. 

The cave was silent but for the dripping of water. 

He looked around. The cave was large—large enough for him to stand in—and there was an enormous rock pool not far from where he was. Stalagmites and stalactites lined the floor and ceiling, respectively, and there were wooden torches on the walls. The pool reflected the torchlight, making the cave almost seem as though it was in daylight. 

Steve took a deep breath. He didn’t know where he was—not yet—but at least there were no immediate dangers. Still, he held his shield in the defense position as he stood and looked behind him. There was a large metal structure behind him—a huge circle with some strange glyphs around it. There was nothing happening in it now, and he could see the wall of the cave behind it. 

A small noise over to his right had him on the alert and he spun around, shield raised. 

A young woman with dark hair and eyes stepped out from behind one of the larger stalagmites, looking at him curiously. “Nas thes te mata?” she said softly, and Steve shook his head. 

“You speak English?”

The young woman stepped carefully towards him. She wore a dress of blue material, cut in a style he had never seen before, and her feet were bare.

“Nas thes te mata?” she repeated, and Steve grinned, holstering his shield and holding out his hands. “Te mata ne, arto menia.”

“I’m Steve,” he said, pointing to himself. “Steve.”

She cocked her head to the side and smiled, before pointing to herself. “Anntya.”

“Hey, Anntya.” He lifted his hand in greeting, and she mirrored him, before gesturing for him to follow her. 

Steve hid a frown. She seemed harmless, but things were not always what they seemed. Still, he had to find a way home somehow, and the only way seemed to be to find the locals and ask them—if he could figure out a way to communicate. So he nodded, and followed her through the cave.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the mouth of the cave, and he looked out in awe over the most beautiful city he had ever seen. The cave mouth overlooked the city from atop a hill, and the sun was just setting on the horizon. The buildings looked to be made from gold and crystal, and some kind of glistening metal. Anntya seemed pleased by his response, and motioned again for him to follow her down the hill towards the city. Instead of taking him into the heart of the city, however, she led him around the outskirts, to a large, imposing building. Steve tensed. It didn’t feel like a trap, but he wasn’t willing to bet his life on it. 

They went inside, his booted footsteps loud compared to the whisper of her bare feet on the ornate tile. Up a staircase they went, and into a large room. A man sat at a desk, head in his hands, and he looked up as they entered. 

“Nya-ah!” she called. “Sin aarto Steve, tu mindea dah ley den pinteratinde!”

“Den pinteratinde?” the man asked, his voice deep and considered. “Des toh mindea crey tem?”

Anntya shook her head, and Steve cleared his throat. 

“No English?” They both looked blankly at him. “Français?”

“Français?” Anntya said slowly, and Steve nodded.

“Je m’appelle Steve Rogers. J’habite dans les États Unis…”

Anntya’s eyes widened and she grinned. “Vous parles la langue des Gauls?”

“Oui!” Steve replied, laughing, and Anntya clapped her hands delightedly. 

In halting French which didn’t somehow sound quite right to Steve’s ears, Anntya began to question him.

“ _You speak the language of the Gauls, but you are not from there, I believe?_ ”

Steve shook his head. “ _No, I only speak the language. How do you speak it?_ ”

Anntya shrugged. “ _My people would trade with them. But when our island disappeared into the portal and reappeared on this distant world…_ ”

“ _Your island?_ ”

Anntya smiled at him. “ _Welcome to Atlantis, Steve._ ”

***

It took a surprisingly short time for the other Avengers to arrive on Crete in the quinjet, and dawn was breaking over the hills when it landed near to the car on a flat patch of earth.

Natasha was the first out, stalking up to Bucky. “What the fuck do you mean, ‘Steve got sucked through a magic portal’?”

“Exactly what I said, Natasha.” The others quickly joined them, and Bucky began to walk towards the rock formation. “I can’t explain it. Steve put his hands on it, then said it got hot, and then this massive portal opened above it and sucked Steve through!” He looked around. “Where’s Sam?”

“Visiting his folks—his dad’s sick. Don’t worry, Barnes,” Tony said distractedly as he took an instrument from his pocket and began to scan the stones. “We’ll get your boyfriend back, good as new.”

“Steve’s not my boyfriend,” Bucky grit out.

Everyone stopped and stared. 

“He’s not?” Wanda asked quietly.

Bucky blinked. “You mean all this time all of you thought we were together?”

Natasha laughed harshly. “Well, yeah, Barnes. The way Steve spoke about you, I think we all assumed you two had been an item since way back when.”

“I… no! That’s not... Steve doesn’t think of me like that,” Bucky said helplessly, and Natasha frowned.

“But you do?”

Bucky sighed. “Now is really not the time for any of you to psychoanalyse me, okay? Let’s just focus on getting Steve back.”

The others exchanged glances, but nodded, and Bucky heaved a sigh of relief. He could deal with their erroneous assumptions at a later date. 

***

Steve stared at Anntya, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

“ _That’s impossible,_ ” he said slowly. “ _Atlantis is a myth. A legend._ ”

“ _And yet, here you are, _” the man said, eyebrow raised. “ _It is good to meet you, Steve. My name is Gaartes. I am Anntya’s father. _” He gave Steve a considering look. “ _Is your apparel normal for the country from which you have come?_ ”____

____Steve looked down at his suit, and ruefully shook his head. “ _No. This is my uniform._ ”_ _ _ _

____“ _Uniform?_ ” Anntya asked curiously._ _ _ _

____Steve nodded. “ _Yes, I’m part of a group of… well, heroes, they call us. We save the world from dangers._ ”_ _ _ _

____Anntya and Gaartes exchanged a look. “ _You are a hero?_ ” Gaartes asked slowly._ _ _ _

____“ _They made me this way,_ ” Steve explained. “ _I was given a serum which gave me enhanced strength, speed, ability to heal… that kind of thing._ ”_ _ _ _

____“ _That does not explain how you found yourself here,_ ” Gaartes said, his voice low._ _ _ _

____“ _To be honest, I’m not sure either, _” Steve told them. “ _I was in Crete with my friend, and we came across a strange rock formation near the mountains. I put my hands on it, and it got hot, and then this portal opened and I was sucked through._ ”___ _ _ _

______Gaartes’s eyes widened. “ _You opened the portal on Crete? By touching it?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Well, yeah._ ” Steve looked between them. “ _Why? What’s wrong?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Only those with Atlantian blood can open those portals,_ ” Anntya explained. “ _You are one of us._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, the metal isn’t anything I’ve ever seen before,” Tony said with a sigh, putting his sensor back into the pocket of his gray suit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alien?” Bucky asked, but Tony shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No way to tell. It could just be another metal that hasn’t been discovered yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky frowned. “So how the hell are we going to get Steve back?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Have you tried copying what he did?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, Tony, of course not,” Bucky spat out, suddenly furious with them all. “I just sat around here twiddling my thumbs not doing anything useful, waiting for you to come and suggest it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony held up his hands in surrender. “Hey, Barnes, calm down. We’re all worried about what could have happened to Steve. I had to ask.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. “Okay. Yeah, okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What exactly did you see through the portal?” Natasha asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Galaxies? Stars and star clusters? It looked like deep space,” Bucky told her. “But that didn’t feel like where he was going, you know? Not that he was getting sucked into space, but that he was going somewhere _through_ space, if you get my meaning.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like, to another planet?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What if we all take it in turns to try and reopen it?” Wanda said suddenly. “Maybe it’s to do with the person trying.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony shrugged. “Worth a try.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They each took a turn, pressing their hands against the cool rock for a few minutes, but none of them were successful._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If it is some kind of Einstein-Rosen Bridge,” Bruce said slowly, “then there should be some way to open it. Without knowing the specifics, though, there’s not really much that we can do.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky stared at him. “You mean we have no way of getting Steve back?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s gonna have to find his way back to us,” Bruce said quietly, clapping Bucky on the shoulder. “Sorry, Barnes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can’t just give up!” Bucky spluttered. “This is Steve we’re talking about here. You have to keep trying!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruce and Tony exchanged a look. “Well, we’ll keep working on it, but I don’t want you to get your hopes up,” Bruce conceded. “If we knew more about Einstein-Rosen Bridges then we might have a chance, but as it is…” He trailed off helplessly, and Bucky felt his heart sink._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve looked over his plate of food at Anntya, who smiled at him encouragingly. She and Gaartes had taken him back to their home, and while he was grateful for their hospitality he was anxious to find a way home. Bucky, he knew, would be frantic. His chest clenched when he thought of Bucky, and he frowned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Something wrong?_ ” Anntya asked, and Steve shrugged. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Just thinking about my friend who was there when I came through the portal. He’ll be so worried._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _What’s his name?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bucky,” Steve replied wryly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _And he is your good friend?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve swallowed hard. “ _He’s my everything._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Ah, so you are lovers?_ ” Anntya asked sagely, but Steve shook his head, swallowing a mouthful of delicious food. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _No._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _But you would like to be?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve sighed, giving Anntya a half smile. “ _I’ve been in love with him for as long as I can remember, so, yeah. But I don’t think he feels that way about me, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship by telling him how I feel._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Do you think you would?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve looked at Gaartes in surprise. “ _I don’t know. I’d hope not, I guess. He’s my oldest friend. We’ve been through a lot together._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Then you should tell him,_ ” Gaartes said decidedly. “ _You obviously feel pain from having your feelings unrequited. Perhaps airing them will help—and you never know, he may respond positively._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _I’ll think about it,_ ” Steve said cautiously. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Gaartes nodded and changed the subject to Atlantis, for which Steve was grateful. He asked many questions about how they lived, and how the island had been sucked through the portal._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Those of us old enough to remember think that something went wrong with the portals that we built. Whether this was sabotage or a natural occurrence, we have never been able to determine._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve nodded, then realized what Gaartes had said and pulled up short. “ _Wait. What do you mean, ‘those of you old enough to remember’? Atlantis hasn’t existed for hundreds of years. Thousands, even._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gaartes raised an eyebrow. “ _Has it been so long? I cannot explain it. On earth, our people had a normal lifespan. But since being sucked through the portal, it would appear that we are immortal. And since you have Atlantian blood, this may affect you in the same way._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _I still don’t understand how that is possible,_ ” Steve said. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _You do not? Our people were great seafarers, and had trade routes all over the world. To avoid inbreeding, often we took husbands and wives from countries we traded with. On occasion, Atlantians would remain in their spouse’s country. You will not be the only one with Atlantian blood, but perhaps you have a lot in your ancestry—more than most—which is why the portal opened for you._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve nodded, overwhelmed. Anntya reached over and squeezed his hand. “ _Don’t worry, Steve. We will get you home, one way or another._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dammit!” Bucky cried as yet another attempt to open the portal failed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony closed his eyes briefly, as though gathering internal strength. “Barnes. We told you it was going to be almost impossible without knowing exactly what opens it, or why it opened for Steve and not any of us. Besides, it’s getting dark, and we should probably find a hotel and start again in the morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What if Steve comes back overnight?” Bucky asked stubbornly. “We can’t just strand him out here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then what do you suggest?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ve got survival gear on the quinjet, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gimme a tent and some supplies. I’ll stay out here, just in case.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Natasha frowned. “And what if he doesn’t come back overnight? What if it takes days?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky shrugged. “Then I’ll stay out here as long as it takes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The others exchanged glances. “Fine,” Tony said at length. “I’ll get you a tent from the quinjet. I think you’re crazy, but fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky merely nodded. He was going to be there to welcome Steve back, whenever that might be._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _So how did a portal gate end up on Crete?_ ” Steve asked as they relaxed after dinner._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _We had gates in most of the places we traded with, _” Gaartes replied. “ _It was quicker and easier to use the portals than it was to go by sea. That is why only someone with Atlantian blood can open them. We did not want random people to come through and invade our island._ ”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _That makes sense._ ” Steve paused. “ _So there are more of these portals?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Scattered around the world, yes. But how to open the main gate, the one here, has been lost throughout the ages. For a while, we were too afraid to use it again, unknowing of where we might end up if it went wrong again. Eventually, everyone forgot. But we have an extensive library, where I am sure we will find the answers._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anntya smiled at him. “ _You must be tired. I will show you to your room. Would you like me to find you some clothes in your size so you do not have to wear your uniform to walk around the city?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Please,_ ” Steve replied. “ _You are both very kind._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Not at all,_ ” Gaartes replied. “ _We too have a favor to ask of you, but this can wait until tomorrow. Tonight, get a good night’s rest._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve’s curiosity was peaked, but he said nothing aside from a short ‘ _bon nuit_ ’ before following Anntya through to house to a large bedroom. He thanked her, and made sure to lock the door behind her before stripping off and washing in the wash bowl that had been provided. He collapsed onto the bed in his underwear, and although he expected to stay awake for some time, he was asleep in minutes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky sighed, burrowing further down into his sleeping bag. The night wasn’t cold, but the comforting weight of the padded fabric usually helped him sleep. Tonight, however, it wasn’t working. He kept on thinking he heard something, but every time he checked, there was no Steve. Only a large, clear, star-silver sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He pummeled his pillow and dropped his head onto it, squirming as he tried to get comfortable. As he lay there, counting his breathing in an attempt to relax, there was a definite crackling of footsteps. He unsheathed his knife from under his pillow and crouched, ready. The zipper on the tent began to open, and as soon as it was fully undone, he pounced, holding his knife to the interloper’s throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Natasha gave him a droll look. “Wanna put that thing away before you hurt yourself with it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky narrowed his eyes, sitting back and allowing her to scramble elegantly to her feet. “Natasha. What the fuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Natasha gave him a lopsided smile. “Couldn’t sleep, thinking about you out here all alone. Figured you might need backup.” She held up a sleeping bag. “Tony says these are two man tents.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky couldn’t help but feel something soft at that. “You were worried about me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.” She glared at him. “You gonna let me in or what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The tent was roomy enough to allow Natasha to climb in next to him and get into her own sleeping bag as he crawled inside his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So. You and Steve really aren’t an item?” Natasha said quietly, and Bucky groaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re really talking about this now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’d rather I talk about it in front of everyone else?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’d rather not talk about it at all,” Bucky grumbled, and Natasha poked his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tough. What’s the deal with you two, then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know. We’re friends. Best friends. Steve… he didn’t really have anyone but me when we were kids. Just me and his ma, and my family. Then I went off to war before I worked up the guts to tell him how I felt. The next time I saw him, he was Captain America and in love with Peggy Carter. Then I fell from the train, and. Well.” Natasha nodded encouragingly in the half light, and Bucky sighed. “Since we found each other again, there’s not really been an opportunity. I mean, I don’t even know if he likes guys. I know he loves me, but he loves me like a brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And you’re sure about that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, he’s never said otherwise,” Bucky said, his tone defeated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Natasha snorted. “Like you’ve been so open with your feelings for him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s different.” Bucky frowned in the dark, eyes focused on the tent’s ceiling. “Steve’s not afraid of anything. I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He’s afraid of losing you,” Natasha said quietly. “He’s afraid of life without you. Barnes, when we found out you were alive, after the whole thing with SHIELD and Hydra, you should have seen him. Nothing could have stopped him from looking for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But he’s not…” Bucky growled, frustrated. “Can we just not talk about this any more? We could go over and over it until morning and never figure it out. I just… let’s sleep, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Because you were sleeping so well before I showed up?” Natasha said dryly, but let it drop. Soon, Bucky heard her breathing deepen in sleep, but he lay awake until dawn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anntya smiled at Steve over breakfast. “ _Today we will go to the library. I’m sure there must be something in the archives to give us a clue on how to use the portal device._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Thank you._ ” Steve took a bite of the soft bread and honey. It was an explosion of flavor on his tongue. “ _You mentioned that there was something you wanted to ask of me?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anntya and Gaartes exchanged a glance. “ _Yes,_ ” Gaartes said at length. “ _This planet is ideal, in almost every way. However, there is a sea monster which occasionally comes ashore, terrorizing the farmers and stealing their flocks. We have tried to defend ourselves against it, but this seems only to antagonize the creature. We need… We need a hero. Like you._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve’s eyes widened. “ _I can’t say I have much experience with sea monsters, but I guess I can do my best, to repay you for your hospitality and your help trying to return me home._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Excellent!_ ” Gaartes clapped his hands. “ _When you have spent a few hours in the library I will send one of the soldiers to lead you to where the creature has been spotted most often._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve nodded, swallowing another mouthful of the bread and honey. “ _No problem._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anntya led him out once they were finished breakfast, into the Atlantian sunshine. The buildings shone and sparkled in the sunlight, and Steve looked in interest at those who passed by. He felt less out of place now, in the clothes which Anntya had brought him that morning. The garments were simple: pants and a shirt made of woven fibers and dyed with natural dyes, and a woolen cloak. His feet were bare; Anntya had told him that most of the population did not wear shoes. It took some getting used to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The library was enormous. Anntya proudly informed him that the only one which could rival it was the library at Alexandria. Steve didn’t have the heart to tell her what had happened to that. Inside, she spoke quietly in the Atlantian language to a young man at a table near the entrance, and he nodded, pointing and replying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anntya smiled and returned to where Steve was standing. “ _Endreye believes that we will find what we are looking for on the third floor, near the back. That is where the records of our travels are kept, so it stands to reason that there may be something in there._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve gestured to her to lead the way, and she did, their feet silent on the wooden flooring. The walls were lined with shelves covered in piles of scrolls, and Steve marveled at the sight. He wondered if this was what Alexandria had looked like. There were many people around, making use of the library, and they all looked at him curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they reached their destination, Anntya took a few moments to find what she was looking for, before smiling. She took down several scrolls from a shelf, and laid them out on a table. “ _If only you read our language, this would take half as long,_ ” she said with a laugh, and Steve grimaced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _I’m sorry I’m so useless,_ ” he said quietly, and Anntya frowned. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _You are not useless merely because you cannot read our language. Don’t be ridiculous._ ” She smiled at him. “ _It is a shame you already have a love, or I might be tempted to make you fall in love with me and stay forever._ ” At Steve’s surprised look, she laughed again. “ _You’re very handsome, you know._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve blushed, and was grateful when Anntya turned her attention to the scrolls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She read through the scrolls she had taken down, occasionally muttering to herself, then sighed. “ _This may prove more complicated than we thought,_ ” she said. “ _There are many references to the portal, but only vague references, and in the most roundabout language. Almost as though they were trying to hide the fact that the portals existed._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _So what does that mean?_ ” Steve asked, almost afraid of the answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anntya’s mouth set in a grim line. “ _It means we keep looking until we can get you home._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Another day, another round of tests on the stones by Tony and Bruce. Bucky had been told to wait in the quinjet as his pacing was putting them off. Clint and Natasha sat with him, joking among themselves without making him feel like he had to participate, for which he was grateful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hours passed, and still nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Come on, Barnes,” Natasha said, tugging on Bucky’s arm. “We’re going to lunch and you’re coming with. No arguments,” she added as she noticed him opening his mouth to do just that. “When Steve comes back, we don’t want you to have wasted away to nothing. He’d kill you himself for doing that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They took the quinjet to Chania, leaving it on the outskirts before walking into the main city. Clint found a quiet little hole-in-the-wall restaurant, and they trooped inside. It was still early by European standards, so getting a table for them all was no problem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s definitely an opening to an Einstein-Rosen Bridge,” Bruce said to Bucky as the waiter took their orders. “We’ve established that much. And it’s ancient. Definitely predating the common era. Honestly? I don’t know who could have built it, or why.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Aliens?” Bucky ventured, and Bruce laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Could be, although I’d be tempted to look a little closer to home on this one. Although I’ve never seen this metal before, its composition implies that it did come from somewhere on earth.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But where?” Bucky asked, as Bruce popped an olive into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce shrugged, then swallowed. “I honestly have no idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was good to get away from the stones for a little while, and although Bucky never forgot that Steve was missing, the company of his friends helped a little. Natasha and Clint especially seemed on a mission to distract him, and he was grateful to them for that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As they drank their coffee at the end of the meal, Bruce cleared his throat. “I’ve contacted Jane Foster. She’s the leading expert on Einstein-Rosen Bridges, and I figured we could use her help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Jane Foster? Thor’s ex, Jane Foster?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce looked abashed. “Yeah, well, she knows more than anyone about them, and even if Thor was here I’d’ve called her because there’s literally no one else.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“When is she due to arrive?” Clint asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________”In about two hours. Maybe she can unlock the bridge. Or at least figure out where the hell it sent Steve.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky nodded, and raised his coffee cup. “Thanks, Bruce.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The group lapsed back into light chatter, but Bucky sat back, letting the noise wash over him. If an expert was coming, they could be a step closer to getting Steve back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anntya had pored over six different scrolls in the space of four hours, but found nothing. She scrubbed her hands over her face, groaning exasperatedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Nothing?_ ” Steve asked softly, and Anntya gave him a wan smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Not yet. But I’m not giving up hope, and neither should you. There are still many scrolls to look through._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Anntya!” A soldier in shining armor padded quickly up to them, looking panicked. “No des arrterea maya on thas pertomanica! Do nya-ah tom bes praaga den bertahau?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anntya nodded. “ _Steve, the sea monster has been spotted. Can you go now?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _I’ll need to get changed into my suit and pick up my shield, but yeah, let’s do this._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anntya smiled at Steve, then spoke quickly to the soldier, who nodded, and looked expectantly at Steve. Steve grinned and motioned for the soldier to lead the way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he got to Anntya and Gaartes’s house, he changed quickly into his suit and holstered his shield on his back. He felt ready for action. As he stepped back out onto the street, he saw the soldier standing on a small chariot, the horses in front stamping impatiently. Steve climbed on, and almost fell off the back as soon as the horses set off. The soldier grinned, although he tried to hide it, and Steve couldn’t help but grin back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They reached the coast in around fifteen minutes, and the soldier pointed out to sea. There, among the waves, was a huge serpent, and it was swimming towards the shore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The soldier offered Steve his sword, but Steve shook his head, attaching his shield to his arm and grimacing determinedly. He marched down toward the water to meet the beast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey!” Steve yelled as the monster reached the shore. “Hey!” He picked up a small, round stone, and lobbed it at the monster, hitting it directly on the nose. The monster looked outraged, and began to slither toward Steve. It was too late to run, so Steve held his ground. The monster charged, and as Steve held his shield up its head connected with it and Steve flew backwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He recovered quickly, controlling his roll so he ended kneeling. Charging forward, he threw his shield, and it bounced off the monster’s cheek before returning to him. The monster bellowed, slithering towards him. He began to run, and just before they met in the middle he leapt up, landing on the back of the monster’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The roar that the creature let out seemed to come both from outside and inside Steve’s head, and he nearly lost his balance at the strange sensation. The creature began to buck like a bull at a rodeo, and it took all of Steve’s enhanced abilities to stay hanging on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When the monster paused for a moment, Steve punched it on the nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________[[OW! STOP IT!]]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve looked around, and heard a sigh in his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________[[YOU’RE NOT VERY BRIGHT, ARE YOU?]]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Who is that?” Steve murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________[[WHO DO YOU THINK? IT TOOK ME A LITTLE WHILE TO GET IN TUNE WITH YOUR BRAIN. YOU’RE NOT FROM THIS PLANET?]]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh. No.” Steve paused. “Why haven’t you communicated with the Atlantians before now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________[[THEY CAME AT ME WITH POINTY METAL THINGS.]] The creature’s voice in Steve’s mind sounded almost sullen. [[BESIDES, NONE OF THEM WERE WILLING TO STICK AROUND LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO TUNE INTO THEIR THOUGHTS.]]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay. So I’ll start. You’ve gotta stop taking these people’s sheep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________[[BUT THEY’RE EXCEPTIONALLY TASTY!]]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve looked down to see the Atlantian soldier, along with several others, staring befuddled from a distance at the sight of Steve calmly sitting on top of the monster’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe so,” Steve said sternly, “but these people have a limited number of sheep and no way of getting more. Are there no other animals on this planet you can eat?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________[[PLENTY]] the creature admitted, [[BUT THE SHEEP TASTE WONDERFUL AND CRUNCH BEAUTIFULLY]]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve suppressed a shudder. “If you stop eating the sheep, I will ask them if they will give you one sheep per month. I’m assuming you’re the only one who comes here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________[[I AM. I DID NOT WANT THE OTHERS OF MY KIND TO KNOW ABOUT THE SHEEP OR THEY WOULD HAVE TAKEN THEM ALL FOR THEMSELVES]]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay,” Steve said, taking a deep breath, “here’s the deal. You stop stealing sheep, and you protect the island in case any others of your kind come around, and I will arrange for you to be fed a sheep every month. And no one will attack you with pointy metal. Deal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________[[HMM. ONE SHEEP PER MONTH IS NOT MUCH, YOU KNOW]]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The alternative is that you eat them all and there are none left.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The creature sighed. [[DEAL]]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay. Thanks.” Steve couldn’t help but smile. “Now if you let me down I’ll tell the locals what we’ve decided.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The creature lowered its head, and Steve jumped off onto the golden sand before making his way to where the soldier stood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _The creature and I have come to an agreement,_ ” Steve told Anntya, who was watching with the others. “ _He will stop stealing sheep and will protect you from others of his kind, as long as you feed him one sheep per month._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anntya translated this to the farmer, whose face broke into a wide smile. He took Steve’s hand and knelt on the ground, talking quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _He swears fealty to you,_ ” Anntya translated, amused. “ _And I may have found something._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve looked at her sharply. “ _What?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _A way to get you home._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fascinating,” Jane murmured, walking around the stone and drawing her hand across the surface. “And you say the bridge opened above the apex? Fascinating.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why so fascinating?” Bucky asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, this looks like a doorway, right? You’d have expected the bridge to open here, not above it. Although,” she said with a laugh, “I guess it’s difficult to make these things exact.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can you open it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jane raised her eyebrows at Bucky’s impatient tone. “No. I’ve never seen a bridge like this before. I couldn’t even tell you where it goes. All I can say for certain is that it’s old, possibly thousands of years, but you probably knew that already. The strangest thing is that it looks man made, meaning that some ancient civilisation harnessed the power of Einstein-Rosen bridges. I don’t know who and I don’t know how—all I know is they did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So wait. You’re saying an ancient civilisation had managed space travel?” Tony was aghast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t know that. They could have been interplanetary. Although given what you saw, Bucky, I’m guessing that at least one journey was through space.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Astonishing,” Bruce murmured, laying his hands on the stone. “To think that an ancient civilisation managed to do what we struggle to do now, with all our technology.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Isn’t it?” Jane enthused. She and Bruce began speaking in excited tones about theories and equations. Bucky zoned out almost immediately. If they didn’t know how to bring Steve back then he had no time for their conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Natasha knocked their shoulders together. “You okay, Barnes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know what I am. Every minute it seems we’re getting further away, not closer, to bringing Steve back from wherever he’s gone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Natasha frowned. “Hey, Barnes? Do me a favor?” Bucky looked at her curiously, and she shot him a half smile. “When Steve comes back, tell him how you feel. Even if he says no… you can’t live like this. And what if he says yes? You can’t not take that chance. You’ve been given a second shot. Live it to the fullest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She wandered off, leaving Bucky alone with his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _You see these pictographs around the device?_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were back in the cave, and Anntya and Gaartes had scrolls under their arms. They didn’t look as old as the ones in the library._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve nodded. “ _I see them._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _According to my research, you use a different sequence for each location. Gaul, Crete, the east… each of the places we built the portals. We had to do a lot of research to find what we needed, but in the end…_ ” Anntya unrolled one of the scrolls and gave one end to Steve so she could point with one hand. “ _This is the address, if you will, for Crete. We found many other addresses too, listed in a text so old that it nearly fell apart in my hands. This means that, if we chose to, we could go back to earth._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Do you think you will?_ ” Steve asked. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gaartes looked at his daughter, then shook his head. “ _Perhaps to visit. But things will have changed there. We enjoy our lives. But if you ever wished to come back to visit…_ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _You could bring your love,_ ” Anntya added, a twinkle in her eye. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _You would both be most welcome. We cannot thank you enough for bartering with that beast._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Thank you,_ ” Steve said quietly. “ _I appreciate that, and I’ll certainly bring Bucky back some day._ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anntya kissed him on the cheek, then gestured for him to stand back. She and Gaartes began to manipulate the device, and soon Steve could feel the energy pouring off it as it hummed, almost like electricity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Are you ready?_ ” Anntya called above the noise, and Steve nodded. They moved the device one more time, and a portal opened in the centre. Steve stepped forward, and was pulled inside. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky was back in the tent, Natasha snoring softly beside him, when the tent lit up suddenly. The light disappeared as quickly as it had come, but Bucky knew in that moment that his Steve had come back to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Natasha!” he cried as he scrambled out his sleeping bag. “Fucking wake up!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He ran outside, eyes squinting against the dark night. The moon came out from behind a cloud, illuminating the rocks, and…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Steve!” Bucky called, and Steve looked at him before striding towards him. Bucky met him in the middle, throwing himself into Steve’s arms and hugging him tight. “God, I thought I’d lost you,” he mumbled against Steve’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve didn’t reply in words. He cupped Bucky face in his palm, thumb rubbing over Bucky’s cheekbone, and leaned in to kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was as though time stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At length, when Natasha’s delighted whooping could no longer be ignored, they broke apart, laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What took you so damn long?” Bucky asked fondly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Steve just kissed him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
